Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that performs imaging of images and an image display control method for an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in radiographic imaging in the field of medical treatment, X-ray imaging is performed by irradiating X-rays at a subject and detecting the intensity of X-rays that are transmitted through the subject. Recently, imaging systems that convert X-rays that are transmitted through a subject into electrical signals to obtain an X-ray image as digital data are in widespread use.
An X-ray imaging system includes an X-ray generator that irradiates X-rays, an X-ray imaging apparatus that detects X-rays and forms an image, a controller that controls these apparatuses, an input unit that accepts inputs by an operator, and a display unit that displays examination information and imaged image information.
In hospitals, X-ray examinations that use the above-described X-ray imaging system are routinely performed. In general, to conduct an X-ray examination, a physician of the relevant medical care department creates an examination request form in which an imaging location and imaging method are described. At the radiology department, a radiographer operates the X-ray imaging system in accordance with the examination request form to perform the X-ray examination.
Currently, some hospitals are also equipped with an internal hospital network. Various medical devices are connected to the internal hospital network, and a hospital information system (HIS), a radiography information system (RIS), a medical image server and the like are linked together thereby.
In a hospital equipped with an internal hospital network, instead of issuing an examination request form, a physician issues an examination request for an X-ray examination at an HIS terminal. At the radiology department, the examination request that has been accepted at an RIS terminal is incorporated into the X-ray imaging system, and an X-ray examination is performed according to the examination request of the physician.
Many X-ray examinations require imaging of a plurality of images. In the case of an examination in which a large number of images are imaged, it is difficult for the radiographer to ascertain the progress of the examination with respect to where the next imaging location is and to how many images have currently been completed. If the situation reaches a stage where the radiographer is unable to ascertain the progress of the examination, the radiographer must develop the imaged images on X-ray film and confirm the situation.
Regarding this problem, a method has been proposed that displays a list of requested imaging items on a display monitor so that the progress of an examination can be checked with a single glance (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3259659). According to this method, the display form is one that allows a radiographer to easily determine which imaging item is the current object, and whether imaging has not yet been performed or has been completed for each imaging item. Hence, it is extremely easy for a radiographer to ascertain the examination progress.
When a radiographer performs an X-ray examination, first the radiographer inputs patient information such as a patient ID and a patient name, and also inputs imaging information that pre-programs a plurality of imaging methods. Thereafter, the radiographer starts the examination.
In a case where an imaging request is received by means of an RIS terminal, a patient to be examined is selected from a patient list, and the examination is started. In this case, imaging information is also attached to the patient information, and is input simultaneously with selection of the patient. Next, the radiographer selects an item for imaging from a list of imaging methods that has been input, and starts X-ray irradiation. The imaged image is immediately displayed on a liquid crystal monitor, and if imaging has been appropriately performed the radiographer moves to the next imaging. When all imaging is completed, the radiographer ends the examination, and moves on to perform imaging of the next patient.
In this kind of examination flow, the radiographer performs an examination while operating several types of windows. First, the radiographer inputs examination information using a patient information input window through which patient information is input and a program input window through which an imaging program is input, and starts the examination. After starting the examination, the radiographer sets imaging conditions and checks imaged images using an imaging condition setting window that sets imaging conditions, and an imaged image display window that displays imaged images. Further, when image processing is necessary, the radiographer operates an image processing window.
Naturally, when transitioning between windows, an operation is necessary to make the windows transition. For example, according to the conventional X-ray imaging system, when X-ray imaging is performed, the imaged images are displayed on the imaged image display window, and after checking that imaging has been performed appropriately, the radiographer pushes a button that confirms the image is appropriate, and thereby causes the window to transition to the next imaging condition setting window. Accordingly, each time an X-ray image is imaged, it is necessary for the radiographer to perform an image confirmation operation.
However, at a facility in which X-ray examinations are performed with a high degree of urgency such as at a medical emergency center, it is necessary to perform required imaging in as short a time period as possible and then move to lifesaving treatment. According to the workflow described above it is necessary to temporarily leave the patient's side and confirm an image each time imaging is performed. Therefore, an extremely large amount of time is lost by that workflow.
Thus, the present inventors considered that imaging of multiple images can be performed swiftly by providing an imaging condition setting window and an imaged image display window on one screen, and omitting the labor of image confirmation. In order to omit an operation to confirm images, it is necessary to transition to a state in which imaging in the next imaging method is possible, and to also place the apparatus on standby for X-ray irradiation, even when on standby for an image processing operation for an imaged image. However, there is the problem that it is necessary to control two focuses in an imaging method list. The two focuses are the imaging method of the imaged image that is being displayed and the imaging method that is in an imaging ready state.